La Vini crime family
The LaVini crime family also known as the Philadelphia Mob or Philly Mafia, '''is an Italian-American Mafia (La Cosa Nostra) organized crime family based in Philadelphia, with satellite crews based in Trenton, Newark, South New Jersey and Delaware. Historical Leadership '''Boss: *1910 - 1919 - Giuseppe "Joey the Wop" LaScala - murdered. *1919 - 1940 - Tommaso "Thomas" Milano - died of a heart attack **''Acting 1935 - 1940 - Gaetano "Tommy Smith" Luciano *1940 - 1952 - Mario "Mac" Ligambi - died of cancer **''Acting ''1950 - 1952 - Joseph "Big Joey" LaVini - promoted to boss *1952 - 1989 - Joseph "Big Joey" LaVini - died of cancer **''Acting ''1982 - 1986 - William "Willie Steamboat" Pelosi - murdered **''Acting ''1986 - 1988 - Fred "Freddie A" Gallo - imprisoned *1989 - present - Louis "Louie Peanuts" LoCascio - imprisoned 1993-2007, 2013-present **''Acting ''1993 - 2000 - John "The King of Trenton" Mazzone - demoted to soldier **''Acting ''2000 - 2007 - Charles "Cheeseman" Lucchese - murdered **''Acting ''2013 - present - Robert "Handsome Rob" Bommarito '''Street/Front Boss:' * 1989 - 1999 - Benjamin "Babbo" Barbiano - imprisoned, died in 2010 * 1999 - 2003 - Joseph "Ack Ack Joe" Accardo (became informant for the FBI) * 2003 - 2007 - Robert "Handsome Rob" Bommarito * 2007 - 2017 - Umberto "Bluto" Guenzi Underboss: * 1911 - 1929 - Ignazio "Tall Guy" Ligambi - deported, died in 1942 * 1929 - 1945 - Salvatore "Happy Sal" Milano - stepped down, died in 1956 * 1945 - 1956 - Carmine "Old Guy" LoScalzo - died of pneumonia ** Acting 1950 - 1956 - Calogero "Silent Cal" Bruno - promoted to underboss * 1956 - 1978 - Calogero "Silent Cal" Bruno - murdered * 1978 - 1985 - Paul "Paulie" Cacciopoli - imprisoned, died in 2003 * 1985 - 1993 - John "The King of Trenton" Mazzone - promoted to acting boss * 1993 - present - Gennaro "Gene the Genie" Pistone - imprisoned 1998-2009 ** Acting ''1998 - 2005 - Clark "The Old Fox" Campanella ** ''Acting ''2005 - 2009 - Harold "Hankzilla" DiSarcina '''Consigliere' * 1931 - 1945 - Carmine "Old Guy" LoScalzo - promoted to underboss * 1945 - 1963 - Joseph "Joe Brown" Bruno - imprisoned, died in 1974 * 1963 - 1988 - Philip "Lucky Phil" Scozzari - died of a stroke ** Acting ''1985 - 1986 - Paul "The Hawk" Saietta ** ''Acting 1986 - 1988 - Vittorio "Vic Pumps" LaPalma * 1988 - 1999 - Paul "The Hawk" Saietta - demoted * 1999 - present - Sam "Big Sam" Basacchi - imprisoned 2003-2010, 2012-2019 ** Acting ''2003 - 2009 - Carl "Pops" Marconi ** ''Acting ''2009 - 2010 - Nicolo "Mr. Freeze" Rosario ** ''Acting ''2012 - 2017 - Rocco "Rocky" DePalma ** ''Acting ''2017 - 2019 - Morton "Morty" Giano Current Leadership '''Administration:' * Boss: '''Louis "Louie Peanuts" LoCascio - imprisoned from 1993 to 2007 and since 2013, he currently runs the family from prison. LoCascio was indicted on racketeering charges due to Operation Garden State and sentenced to 12 years in prison. Was heavily involved in construction and gambling rackets in the 1980s. * '''Acting Boss: '''Robert "Handsome Rob" Bommarito - acting on behalf of LoCascio since 2013. Has been involved in stock market scams, and is being groomed to become boss. * '''Underboss: '''Gennaro "Gene the Genie" Pistone - said to be the current underboss since 1993. A longtime family member since the 1970s. * '''Consigliere: '''Sam "Big Sam" Basacchi - a protege of former boss Joseph LaVini, he is rumored to have been involved in 80-100 hits, and was imprisoned from 2003 to 2010 for racketeering charges. He was imprisoned between 2012 and 2019 for attempted murder. '''Capos: * Robert "Bobby Cards" Cardinelli - capo of the Philadelphia Crew * Giovanni "Johnny English" Bommarito - brother of Robert Bommarito and capo of the Delaware Crew * Carl "Pops" Marconi - capo of the Trenton-Newark Crew, former acting consigliere from 2003 to 2009 * Joseph "Honest Joe" Lazzeri - capo of the South New Jersey-Atlantic City Crew * Albert "Iron Man" Rizzuto - capo of the Bucks County Crew * Umberto "Bluto" Guenzi - capo of the Sicilian faction and of the Cherry Hill Crew; former street boss from 2007 to 2017, he stepped down due to illness.